


Defining

by bangcrashboom



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangcrashboom/pseuds/bangcrashboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't always fair, but you collect what you can from that and you try your best to work with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting to do more stuff by actually doing it. Here is an attempt at that. It is head-canon-y and probably pretty depressing. More to come, hopefully! (And hopefully it'll be less of a drag, at that.)

That day, a neighbor had driven them to the hospital after Shizuru got out of school. Their father met them outside of the front door and the two adults talked in hushed tones while Kazuma tried to annoy the sour look off of his sister's face. It didn't work, so he'd moved on to seeking his father's attention, stretching his arms up and whining until Dad swooped down from his great height to pick him up. He'd stayed there all through the conversation and the trip into the sterile hallways of the building.

 

Their mother had a small room to herself, with a large window overlooking a little park down below, and Kazuma sat and played games while she and Shizuru talked. He'd been besting his father at rock-paper-scissors when his mother looked over, sighed, and smiled. "Come over here, Kazu."

 

She'd pulled him into her lap and asked about his day, his school, his favorite foods and cartoons… They'd all talked well into the evening. He could still remember the soft orange of it, even if a lot of the rest blurred and blended and rubbed off over time. Finally, when it was time for them to go home again, she'd squeezed him, kissed his cheek, and said, "Grow up strong, Kazu, and become a good man."

 

He remembered, always remembered it, as if knowing it was so severely important without fully absorbing why. He still hadn't fully considered it when he woke up at well past midnight after that visit to find Shizuru standing over his bed. He sat up and hadn't asked the question before the phone rang, only once. He'd swallowed, gripping the blanket and turning to look at his older sister through the dark. Her expression was the same still and somber one that she would wear for two years and then some. She'd _known_ , in that funny way of hers, and he hadn't needed to ask.

 

Instead, he'd just slumped into her and cried quietly, comforted by her grip around his shoulders.


End file.
